


oh my!~

by LaVie_EnRose



Series: take me over and kill me sweetly [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Kinda, LITERALLY, Lots of Touching, M/M, M/M/M, Multi, NCT!, Other, Uniforms, hide-and-seek basically, highschoolerss, i went with the flow, im ashamed-, its really just a drabble, jaemin kinda feels junnie up tbh, lol, more than i planned for, my favorite concept tbh, norenmin, not really d i r t y, our favorite poly couple, renjun aint sad in this one, some hair pulling lol, super short, they makeout, they're in the closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVie_EnRose/pseuds/LaVie_EnRose
Summary: its so dim he can hardly see the way jeno stares at him, like he's hungry-but he can feel jaemins hands, slow slow slowly tugging the tucked shirt from out his pants and slipping underneath it all to touch the skin of his hips, his stomach-he feels like he's gonna melt, honestly.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: take me over and kill me sweetly [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570693
Comments: 4
Kudos: 138





	oh my!~

**Author's Note:**

> yay! i finally let renjun be happy for once-well-of the sort. 
> 
> no plot-legit-just thought this up and was like, let's write it. 
> 
> its best n o t to question the relationship cause I don't even know-
> 
> ok-i'll shut up now ✌

"ya-dont follow me, idiots!" 

"hyung, the space is big enough for the three of us-share!" 

"scoot over, nana."

its a bit tight, if he's honest. 

because jeno and jaemin followed him into the closet, which he called _dibs_ on but apparently no one respects that rule. so here he is, playing a fifth and final round of hide-and-seek after school with the rest of the group. mark, hyuck, chenle, jisung, jeno, jaemin and himself having gone to a study cram event held before finals to study, gotten bored and now its about seven. almost late, with the sun setting and the room that the closets in has a darkish hue. blue. but he could care less-his main focus now is to _win_. 

because all the shitheads before purposely helped chenle find him and he's been it far too many times. 

but now he's stuck here with these two. 

noisy things, jaemin and jeno. 

its a science room. 

so they're in the storage closet, snug and renjun-

"i hate that it was you two of all people." he grumbles, exhales out of his nose and shuts his eyes. 

he'll admit, he hates it because he likes them the most. 

and in his mind, it makes the most sense that he stay away seeing as jeno and jaemin are a thing, a couple, renjuns just their adoptive third wheel. that's what he likes to tell himself anyway. the duo are odd. because sure, they're dating, and they sure act like it but sometimes they _confuse_ him.

because sometimes they'll do things normal couples won't _do_. 

and that's why he hates being near them, since they're so confusing.

his heart really can't handle the false hope and then another rejection-if you count their constant public displays and inviting renjun out on dates with them as so. 

''injunnie-so mean. you love us." jaemin mumbles, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him back against his chest. all the heat from his body bleeds through renjuns clothes, burning him up. renjun huffs unhappily, telling jeno to collect his boyfriend but jenos keeping look out in the front of them. so he's a bit occupied. 

its haechans turn anyway to seek, he's pretty sure they'll never get caught since the boy is so terrible at the game. 

but still-they wait a couple minutes before jeno relaxes and turns towards them to watch in amusement as renjun attempts to wiggle himself out of jaemins arms. 

it doesn't work. 

instead jeno goes, "nana, just let him go." 

"don't wanna. he's mine." 

"ours." jeno corrects, "share, baby." 

to which renjun huffs and huffs and he's flushed from the soles of his feet to his cheeks. 

"where the heck is haechan anyway-hes taking forever." renjun complains quietly, the slightest breath leaving him when he stops struggling and just let's jaemin hold him. its too warm, what with all the heat from jaemin and renjuns always been vocal, makes a noise of distaste in jaemins grip but it only makes the pink haired boy laugh at him charmingly. and jeno-

its so dim he can hardly see the way jeno stares at him, like he's _hungry_ -

but he can feel jaemins hands, slow slow slowly tugging the tucked shirt from out his pants and slipping underneath it all to touch the skin of his hips, his stomach-

he feels like he's gonna melt, honestly. 

jenos quick about moving forward before renjun can make a sound and give them away-hears jaemin call him and presses forward into renjuns space. like he knew what jaemin was asking for, takes renjuns awkward hands into his own and let's jaemin have his way with the silver haired boy in between them. 

"injunnie, mind if i play with you a bit~" jaemin purrs, fingers already taking apart the knot in his tie and beginning to unbutton his shirt-a shocked gasp leaving him and making itself known for the shortest second before being put out-jenos lips catching renjuns. 

sometimes they do this. 

but he doesn't _hate_ it, is the thing. 

revels in the way jenos kisses are gentle and cool, a sharp contrast to the heat of jaemins fingertips dancing along his skin, brushing his nipples with an unapologetic, "oops-my bad~" but it only serves to make him whine, what with the way jeno tilts his head and licks into renjuns mouth at the chance. its hot, its too much- 

"no fair, you said you'd share." jaemin complains to jeno who pulls away despite renjuns protests, kisses along his throat while the pink haired boy asks for a kiss too. renjun ignores him-so jaemin takes a handful of renjuns hair and _pulls,_ "kiss me." he demands, a hard shudder shooting through renjuns body. traveling straight to places it _shouldn't_. 

its so overwhelming he can hardly hear haechans foot steps growing closer outside the door, brain trying hard to focus on jaemins voice telling him over and over to keep kissing him, jaemins hands on his face, jenos teeth, jenos tongue licking over all the areas he's bitten and marked up- whole body pulsing in time with his own heartbeat. 

erratic.

excited.

jenos pale and pretty fingers reaching for the button of his jeans and its _too_ much-

he panics, toppling right out from their grasp and onto the ground outside the closet. 

haechan finds him like that, slams the door open and shouts, "renjun I found you-oh shit!" seeing that his shirts still open and he's red all over, biten up lips, hair an absolute disaster. 

spots the other two in the closet and backs away from the scene. 

"wow, sucks to lose for the fifth time, hm?~" jaemin teases, looks completely satisfied with himself and he _must_ be, he's so smug looking down at him renjuns shaking with anger. 

"did you have fun playing?" jeno lilts, stepping out of the closet nonchalantly, reachin down and pulling him to his feet. 

renjuns fuming. 

"im never playing with you two ever again." he snaps, taking his tie and storming away. 

"no fun." jaemin pouts, taking jeno's hand and taking off right after him. 

("so what were you three do-" 

"don't you dare." renjun hisses to haechan whos grin grows on his face.) 

**Author's Note:**

> oh my my my! oh my my my! 
> 
> fancy-woo!


End file.
